Nutation pumps having a nutating member that has a circular rocking or wobble type of motion to reciprocate pistons so as to result in pumping action are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,385 discloses such a mechanism that uses either a spherical bearing or alternatively a cross-type universal joint between the wobble member and the housing. The wobble member is driven eccentrically by a drive shaft and has arms joined by ball joints or other pivot joints to pistons that reciprocate linearly.
These types of mechanisms have typically had many sliding surfaces and, therefore, many bearings, each making the whole construction relatively complex, difficult to assemble, and expensive.